Lost and Found
by The Siege
Summary: I'm looking for something...a reason. A reason to stay. [nalu; nali; modern au; rated T for language]
1. lost

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** this was gonna be a oneshot but it got wayyyy too long sooooooo this is gonna be a short story. i'm on break now so hopefully i can finish this before i go back to school, fingers crossed! this is kind of inspired by the "my parents kicked me out and you're the only person that bothered to ask the crying, obviously lost kid with a suitcase if something was the matter au" prompt on tumblr (man i love tumblr). please enjoy! also feedback would be great!

**disclaimer:** i don't own Fairy Tail. (applies to entire story so i don't need to repeat myself; i'm sure it gets annoying)

* * *

_/lost_

It's raining.

It always rains on the worst days of my life. It rained the day my mother died. It rained the day my father first hit me so hard the bruise took a month to fade. Now it rains the day my father kicks me out of the house and disowns me. Figures. Either the weather is sympathizing with me or it's mocking me. Right now, I'm inclined to go with the latter because this storm isn't making my life any easier.

I lug my suitcase behind me as I trudge through the rain, desperately looking for shelter, anything that would put a temporary roof over my head.

Eventually, I see a bus stop in front of me, blurry through the falling sheets of water. I gather my last bit of energy and run as fast as I can to take cover. Thankfully, it's late so the buses aren't running anymore and there's no one waiting at the stop. I sit on the bench and pull my suitcase into my lap, hugging it for warmth.

I'm soaked to the bone and the wind is howling and I'm freezing, but soon enough I'm so cold I can't even feel it anymore.

That's probably not a good thing, but I can't seem to bring myself to care.

I'm exhausted and homeless and hopeless. I might be crying but I'm not sure because I can't feel my skin anymore. Maybe it's just the water dripping from my wet hair. My teeth keep chattering and it's annoying. I wonder if I'll freeze to death. Then I wonder if that's such a bad thing. After all, it's not like there's anyone who will be sad over my death anymore, and I don't have anywhere to go anyway. I suppose it doesn't really matter if I disappear.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead against my suitcase, the urge to sleep weighing me down heavily. Maybe I can just sleep and never wake up. That would be nice. I guess I'll feel bad for the person who discovers my body, but it's likely to be a stranger anyway. Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore.

I'm half-asleep when a voice breaks through the haziness in my mind. At first, I think I'm delirious. When the voice gets louder, I realize that there's actually someone yelling.

Shivering uncontrollably, I slowly lift my head and blink as something pink bobs in front of me.

"Hey!"

I blink. Oh, it's hair. Pink hair. Of course it is. Why not?

_I'm totally hallucinating._

"You know, the buses don't run now." His dark eyes search my face. I think I see pity in his eyes and I don't like it. Then again, I'm sure I look like a drowned cat.

I blink again. _Well, of course not, it's past midnight._

"Do you...need a place to stay for the night?"

I shake my head slowly. "Just leave me here," I croak.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

I hear him talking quietly, as if on a phone, and then he say, "Alright, just a bit longer and then we'll get you out of here."

"I'm fine," I manage to say, but I don't sound at all convincing. I hear him scoff and then there's a warm, strong arm around my shoulders, pulling me so my head rests on his shoulder.

It's so comfortable that I fall asleep immediately.

When I open my eyes, I blink in confusion when I notice that I'm dry and covered in a comfy blanket.

_Where am I?_

I sit up and rub my eyes, yawning and stretching.

"Oh, are you up?"

I turn and there he is. My pink-haired savior. He grins at me and beckons me over to the kitchen.

I rise slowly and look around me. It's a nice apartment. Cozy and lived in. More than I can say for any mansion I've had to call home. There are pictures everywhere, all full of bright and happy smiles and I feel a prick of jealousy.

I make my way towards him and he waves his hand around. "Eat whatever you want. I can't cook so..."

"Don't worry," I say quickly, "I'm not hung—"

My stomach growls.

"—ry?" I finish weakly as he smirks at me.

"Eat. It's totally fine. Your clothes should be done drying by now too."

I look down. I'm wearing baggy sweats and a huge T-shirt. My eyes widen and I throw my arms across my chest as I scramble away from him. "D-d-d-did you change my clothes?"

He laughs. "Of course not! Lisanna did."

"Lisanna?"

"Natsu! Is she up yet? I have her clothes—oh, hi!" A white-haired girl skips into the room. She smiles as soon as she sees me and hugs me tightly. "I'm Lisanna! Are you okay? You were cold as ice last night when we brought you here!"

"What were you doing there anyway?" the man—Natsu?—asks as he shovels cereal into his mouth. "Don't you know the buses don't run at night? You're weird."

I'm about to tell him to mind his own business when Lisanna slaps his arm lightly and hisses, "She must be new to Magnolia!"

I jump on the excuse. "Yeah, I'm...visiting," I lie. "I got lost trying to find my, uh, hotel."

"We can show you around!" Natsu cheers.

"But _first_," Lisanna rolls her eyes at Natsu, "we'll help you find your hotel."

"Oh no, it's totally fine. It's daytime now and I really don't mind walking around and exploring by myself." _Also, I don't know any hotels here!_ I think frantically.

"Are you sure?" she presses and I nod firmly.

"Thank you for helping me, though. I'm completely in your debt."

"Nah," Natsu says easily. "Just be friends with us and we'll call it even." He grins widely and I'm suddenly struck by how boyishly handsome he is.

_Stop it, Lucy, what are you thinking?_ I scold myself internally. _They're obviously together!_

"Is...is that okay?" I question hesitantly, feeling like I've imposed on them.

Lisanna beams. "Of course! Oh wait, introductions! I'm Lisanna Strauss and this is Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy Heart—uh, Heartley." I can't tell them my last name or they'll know who I am immediately. I hope they don't notice my blunder.

They take it in stride. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!" Lisanna says warmly.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya, Luigi!" Natsu grins when I glare at him.

"It's Lucy!"

"Okay, Luigi!" He proceeds to stuff himself.

Lisanna punches him and then whispers to me, "Don't mind him. He's just an idiot."

"Am not!" he protests but we ignore him and giggle.

Lisanna returns my clothes to me and I change back into them before we make some eggs and toast and we sit down to eat.

"So," I swallow a bite of egg, "how long have you two been together?"

"Fourteen years!" Natsu shouts around his mouthful of food—_gross_—while Lisanna splutters, "_Together?_"

I glance between them in confusion. "Yeah. You guys are dating, right?"

"Oh! Nah, we're just best friends," Natsu explains casually and Lisanna agrees, but I can see the way she looks at him. She's definitely in love with him.

"You live together?"

"No, he just crashes here all the time." Lisanna playfully pouts at him.

"So basically you live together." I chuckle at Lisanna's faint blush.

The two bicker like an old married couple. I guess that's what happens when you're friends with someone for fourteen years.

I can't deny the jealousy blooming inside me. I wish I had that kind of intimacy with someone. I wish I had been allowed that kind of childhood.

The phone rings and Lisanna quickly answers it. She moves to a different room and all I can hear is muffled conversation.

"So Lucy," Natsu says, grabbing my attention. "What brings you to Magnolia?"

I shrug, panicking inside. I need a story, and quick. "I don't know. I'm...looking for something."

He leans forward, interested. I try not to let his stare intimidate me too much. "What are you looking for? Treasure?"

I laugh and shake my head. "No. Maybe. I don't know. I'm just...I don't know. I guess I'm looking for...a reason."

"A reason?"

I nod. "A reason. To keep going."

He cocks his head, frowning. "I don't get it."

_I don't either_. "Well, I also have a friend here. She works in the bookstore." I use the term "friend" loosely. She was one of the only people my age I was allowed contact with because of my weekly trips to the bookstore.

His eyes light up. "Levy?"

"You know Levy-chan?" I can't contain my surprise.

He nods energetically. "Yeah, she's awesome! Probably the smartest person I know. She used to help me study sometimes. How do you know her?"

"I love books," I say simply, hoping he doesn't ask for details.

Unfortunately, he's not _that_ dense. He furrows his eyebrows. "Wait. You're new here, right?"

"I've passed through here before, on my way to other places," I counter. "I decided I needed to stop here and explore this town too."

Thankfully, he accepts it. "I see."

"Hey, Natsu!" Lisanna rushes back in. "Nee-chan wants us to go in today."

Natsu groans. "Today's our day off!"

"Yeah, but Elfman and Evergreen got sick last night. Something about being outside all night, I don't really know."

Natsu shoots a look at me. "Looks like you weren't the only one. Luckily, we got to you before you got sick."

"And I am very grateful," I agree dryly. "But if you guys need to go, I'll just grab my things and leave."

"Why don't you come with us?" Natsu suggests. "They won't mind."

"Um, who? Where?"

"A day care," Lisanna quickly explains, "that we run with some of our friends."

I shake my head. "Oh no, I couldn't interfere with your work. I'll just go."

"Just come, weirdo." Natsu rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist, yanking me out the door.

"Wait, Lisanna—!" I try to say, but he just pulls harder.

"Don't worry, she'll be right behind us. C'mon, I want you to meet my friends!"

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	2. friends

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** sooooo this was supposed to be a cute nalu bonding chapter...yeah idk what happened either, lol. but i guess they did get closer anyway, haha. enjoy!

* * *

_/friends_

Gray sandwiches me from one side and Erza the other as we wait for our food to arrive.

"Um...your shirt," I hesitantly point out to Gray who swears and pulls it off the ground, stuffing himself into it. He looks so uncomfortable wearing clothes that I can't stop my giggle.

"Don't laugh!" he mutters, blushing a little. "I can't help it!"

"I know, I know," I reassure him, still smiling. "You just looked so annoyed that you had to put your shirt back on. It was cute."

"Hey, I'm not cute!" he protests, flexing. "See these muscles?"

"Oh yeah? My muscles are better than yours!" Natsu suddenly challenges from across the table.

"What, those wimpy things? You call those muscles? Please." Gray rolls his eyes and smirks provokingly.

"Guys—" I start to say but it's too late.

Natsu lunges at Gray, who coolly sidesteps him and whacks Natsu on the head. I shriek as Natsu's feet come dangerously close to my face, causing Erza to snap her attention to the fight.

"Natsu! Gray!" She climbs over me, nimble as a monkey, and punches each boy hard in the stomach. Satisfied, she sits back down next to me and smiles calmly. "I hope they're not bothering you too much, Lucy."

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Alright, but if they do bother you, just tell me and I'll deal with them." There's a sharp glint in her eye that tells me her method of "dealing with them" might be life-threatening.

I gulp and nod.

"Oh Erza, boys will be boys," Mira chimes in, smiling beautifully at Lucy. "Just let them be. They're usually harmless."

"Are they always like this, then?" I ask, curious.

Mira nods. "Well, usually they're worse. They're behaving surprisingly well today. Must be because you're here."

I turn to look at the two of them, rolling and fighting on the floor. _This is "well"? _"I don't think I want to know what it's like when they go all out."

"They generally end up destroying buildings and stuff." Lisanna joins in the conversation, making a face at the brawling boys. "That's why we're always trying to do odd jobs, to make a little extra money for the next time we have to pay for them."

I gape at her.

"But don't worry, Lucy," Mira says sweetly. "If it comes close to that, _I'll_ step in."

We all shudder. Maybe Mira isn't as kind and innocent as I thought.

"Food's here!" someone shouts and Natsu and Gray come racing back to the table.

I watch as Lisanna fusses over Natsu, fixing his hair and clothes and making sure his hands are clean before he eats. He complains but he doesn't move away and it's obvious he doesn't really mind.

I look away and immerse myself into conversation with Erza and Mira. No point wallowing in heartache when I'm surrounded by so many new friends.

When the meal ends—Mira tells me she's so glad they only broke a table and some chairs—I turn to Natsu and Lisanna and say, "I'm gonna look around, see if I can find Levy-chan. I'll go pick my stuff up from your place once I've checked into the hotel and everything."

Natsu leaps up. "Wait, I'm going with you! I'm your guide, remember?"

"Don't you have to go to work?" I ask, hoping my desperation isn't leaking into my voice.

"Oh right." He turns and shouts, "Hey Mira! I'm gonna show Luce around, so you'll have to do without me today!"

"Wait—" I start.

"Alright!" Mira agrees easily.

"But Lisanna—" I try again.

"Yeah!" Lisanna quickly jumps in, hands on her hips as she pouts at him. "Are you leaving me to fend for myself?"

Natsu grins at her and ruffles her hair affectionately. "Aw c'mon Lis, you know the kids all like you better anyway!"

"No, they don't!"

"Well, I gotta guide Luce around!"

"You really don't," I chime in, but everyone ignores me. I sigh and give up, deciding to just slip away.

Unfortunately, Natsu notices and immediately chases after me. "Luce, wait for me! See ya later, Lis!"

I hear Lisanna yelling his name in the distance and I wince, internally apologizing to her for monopolizing Natsu's time. He's clearly way dense if he can't realize that she just wants to spend more time with him.

"Natsu—" I begin but he cuts me off, which I kind of expected.

"C'mon Luce, the more the merrier! 'Sides, I gotta visit Levy too! Metal Head'll probably be there." His smile turns a little wild and he cracks his knuckles.

"Metal Head?"

"You'll see," he says vaguely. "Now let's go!"

He runs off, leaving me to sprint after him, trying to catch up, but years of being cooped up in a mansion surrounded only by books and stuffed animals did not do wonders for my athleticism. By the time I catch up to him, I'm huffing and puffing, doubled over with my hands on my knees and sweat lining my forehead, while he's bouncing impatiently in place, complaining that I'm too slow.

I glare up at him with as much energy as I can muster. "Not everyone...can run...as fast...as you!"

"Yeah, but _try_ to keep up!"

I open my mouth to retort but he just turns and bursts into the bookstore with a loud greeting, leaving me to catch my breath and follow him in.

"Hey Natsu," I hear Levy greet as I walk in. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Levy! I'm here with Luce!" He moves aside and Levy's eyes widen as she looks at me.

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan!"

We run at each other dramatically, arms wide, and meet in a hug worthy of cinematic long-lost lovers. Natsu scratches his head, lost.

We start babbling at the same time.

"Oh my Mavis, did you read that new book—"

"Mavis, yes! I ordered it online months early and got it as soon as it was publish—"

"Lucky! I had to wait a bit—"

"Uh," Natsu says, "hello?"

"Oh, and how's that novel of yours coming—"

"Same as ever, I guess, haven't been much inspired lately—

"Don't forget, I'm the first to read it—"

"Um—"

"Of course! I promised, didn't I? What about you? Still studying old texts and stuff—"

"Oh yes, I came across these ancient books and had to learn a new language just to start translating, but they're _amazing_—"

"You'll have to show me—"

"_Hello!_" Natsu finally yells and we jump at the volume, staring at him in shock. "Finally! Mavis, It's like I'm not even _here_."

Levy-chan and I look at each other. "Well..."

"Salamander, what the hell're you doin' here?" a gruff voice rumbles from behind some book stacks a few seconds before a huge and intimidating man steps out and moves to stand beside Levy-chan."

"Metal Face!" Natsu greets. "Haven't seen you at the gym in a while! Where ya been?"

_So he's Metal Head_, I think as I look him over, immediately understanding the nickname. He's pierced all over his face and maybe his arms too, though it's hard to tell with his long black mane curtaining his body like a cape.

"Busy," comes the terse reply. "Got a cat ta take care of now—"

"You really got one?" Natsu guffaws. "I know I'm awesome, but there can only be one Natsu—"

"Who said ya got anythin' ta do with it?" the man replies, glaring menacingly down at Natsu, who merely grins back.

"Um," I say timidly. "Maybe an introduction?"

"Oh!" Levy-chan gasps. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan! Lu-chan, this is Gajeel Redfox. He helps around the store a lot. He looks scary," Levy-chan adds in a conspiratorial whisper, "but he's really just a big teddy bear."

"Oi, Shrimp, I can hear ya!" Gajeel Redfox snaps, though I notice the lack of real menace in his tone. He stands next to her protectively, like he's ready to lash out against any threat at any moment.

Levy-chan giggles and I appraise her in a new light. "Gajeel, this is Lu-chan—I mean, Lucy—wait, what's your last name? I don't think you've ever told me, actually."

_Because I want you to treat me like a normal girl_.

"Heartley," I supply with a tight smile, hoping they can't see through the lie. I'm really a terrible liar.

"Lucy Heartley!" Levy repeats, beaming. "We talk about books together."

"Nice to meet you, Gajeel," I smile politely. He grunts and nods at me, and I figure that's probably pretty polite for someone like him. He's got a tough guy act on; it's easy to see his fondness for Levy-chan.

Gajeel and Natsu fall into another round of manly intimidation, so I nudge Levy-chan with my elbow and smirk, "I see how it is. Tall, dark, and rough around the edges, eh?"

She blushes, as I predicted. Oh, these two are so obvious. "Wh-what are you talking about? It's not like that!"

"Hey, I never said anything," I respond innocently, giggling at her weak glare. "You two would be so cute together though, seriously."

"Stop it!" she whines. "He doesn't feel that way about me."

My eyes stray towards the man in question. I watch as Natsu gets a little too rowdy and almost rams into Levy-chan, and the way Gajeel immediately shields her and shoves Natsu away before he can make contact.

"Oi, watch it, flamehead," Gajeel snarls.

"I don't know," I say thoughtfully. "Pretty sure he might."

"W-w-well, what about you and Natsu, huh?" she challenges weakly.

I look at her dryly, eyebrow raised into my hairline. "Levy-chan. I basically _just _met him today."

"Love at first sight?"

I roll my eyes. "You know I don't believe in that."

"Yeah, me neither. That's too easy," she mutters. "I'm surprised to see him without Lisanna though. They're usually joined at the hip. Hey, watch the books, you two!"

"They were both supposed to work at the daycare today but Natsu insisted on being my tour guide." I sigh and shake my head. "He's so oblivious."

"Poor Lisanna," Levy-chan sighs.

"Poor Lisanna," I agree with a nod.

Gajeel and Natsu are breaths away from dissolving into an all-out fistfight so I quickly grab Natsu by the back of his shirt and drag him out of the store, waving goodbye to Levy-chan and Gajeel as I go. Natsu flails and curses the whole way until I unceremoniously drop him and glare down at him.

"Natsu, we were in a bookstore!" I hiss. "You can't just go around starting a fight anywhere you want! You might destroy something valuable!"

He jumps up and shrugs, dusting himself off. "Never been a problem before."

"Don't you feel bad for your friends? They're always helping you clean up your messes, aren't they?"

Something flashes in his eyes and his face shutters. "My friends and I are none of your business."

I recoil and suck in a breath, shocked by how much his words actually sting me. Gathering my wits about me, I shake my head and mumble, "You're right. And I'm none of yours."

I take off without a backwards glance, zigzagging blindly so he can't follow me, though if he's really trying, I know it's only a matter of time, since he knows Magnolia and its streets much better than I do. But I'm not really expecting him to look for me.

Why would he? We're not each other's business, after all. Not like he asked me to be friends or anything.

"Whatever," I mutter to myself. "It doesn't matter. I can make other friends." Probably. Not that I have any real experience with friendship. Maybe that's why I said the wrong thing to him.

_Whatever._

With a decisive nod, I stride confidently down the streets, stopping to ask for directions for the nearest and cheapest hotel. Turns out there's only one large hotel in the city and it's Magnolia Hotel, so I head there and check into a room with the stash of money I brought with me.

Luckily, I managed to smuggle quite a bit of money out of the house, though most of it is in my suitcase. But it does make me feel a little disgusted to have to rely on the money my father—ex-father?—made.

But I suppose money is money.

I go up to my room and am very pleased to find a cozy and clean room, very sizable for its price. The view is nice too, looking out over a river, and there's a lot of sky. It's perfect for however long I decide to stay.

When I return to the lobby, I'm startled to find Natsu running in and frantically asking if anyone has seen a blonde girl. I squeak and quickly hide, especially when the clerk at the front desk who checked me in nods.

While Natsu is talking to him, I try to sneak out of the building, but the clerk notices me and I hear him say, "Oh look, there she is." I instantly pick up my pace and soon I'm running down the sidewalks again.

Mavis, I feel like I'm on the run.

"Wait! Lucy, wait!" Natsu calls after me and I try to push myself to run even faster but it's no use. He quickly catches up to me and grabs my arms, yanking me to a stop, but my momentum throws me forward into his chest and he grunts as we stumble backwards a bit before we find our balance.

I rip myself away and begin walking but he sighs and jumps in front of me.

"Lucy."

I pin him with my stare. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to offend you and I know it was nosy of me. I just wasn't really thinking—"

"Lucy," he interrupts once again, "it's fine. Don't apologize, I'm the one at fault. I know you didn't really mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

I stare at him wordlessly for a few moments and he ducks his head, cheeks pinkening to the color of his hair. Finally, I nod. "Okay. Glad that's cleared up. I'm going to go move my stuff into the hotel now."

"Wait, Luce, you can just stay with us!" He falls into step beside me. "Lucy, come on."

I throw my hands with an exasperated groan. "_What_ is it you want from me, Natsu? I don't need you—your pity, or whatever it is! I can—I can—I can pay you back somehow for helping me so just—"

"What are you talking about?" he cries, staring at me. "We're friends!"

I whirl on him. "I _thought _you and your friends were none of my business!"

"I already said sorry!"

"Maybe _I_ don't want to be your friend!"

He freezes but I continue stomping, feeling tears prick my eyes. I don't even know what's happening right now. Why am I pushing him away? He _did _apologize, and I _was _more at fault for saying something so presumptuous.

But doesn't this all just show how bad of a friend I am? I don't know what friendship really is. How can I be a good friend when I go and insult someone within hours of meeting them?

Suddenly, I feel myself spinning around, strong hands gripping my arms. Natsu stares at me grimly. "Lucy. _Please_ tell me what I did wrong so I can make it up to you. Tell me how we can be friends again."

And then I just can't help it—the tears start rolling and they won't stop. He jumps away in shock and panic, his hands fluttering uselessly in the air.

"I don't need friends!" I shout at him. "I—I can't have friends! All I'll do is hurt them because—because I-I-I've n-never really had a f-friend before and—and I don't know how to be one and—"

He hugs me tightly and I hiccup into his shoulder, trying to stop crying so I don't ruin his shirt after ruining his day. "Lucy, everyone needs friends. No one really knows how to be a good one. You just do the best you can as you go along and apologize when you mess up. That's all. No one really knows what they're doing and that's okay. A true friend won't hate you because of one little mistake. Trust me, I make mistakes all the time, but my friends still put up with me!"

I cry harder at his attempt to lighten the mood and he stiffens. "I-I'm sorry, Luce! I didn't mean to make you cry even more! What do I do? I'm sorry!"

I shake my head and pull away, scrubbing at my face. "I-i-i-it's not your f-fault. You're just too nice, Natsu. Thanks for comforting me."

He smiles hesitantly. "So...we're okay?"

I nod, still wiping my face and trying to smile.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!"

I surprise myself with the laugh that tumbles out of me. "Natsu, we just ate."

"Chasing you around the city's pretty tiring, ya know!"

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	3. favorites

**Lost and Found**

* * *

/_favorites_

There's something about Natsu that draws people in. You can't _not_ like the guy; it's literally impossible—unless he doesn't like you. He's rowdy and hot-tempered and reckless but passionate in such a way that he inspires hope and compassionate in such a way that he attracts friends like dogs attract fleas.

There's a similar feeling about Lisanna that encourages adoration; she's so sweet and _beautiful_ and kind and forgiving that it's all you can do not to grovel at her feet. She's independent and fiery and capable and so obviously in love with her best friend that you know she'd do anything for him.

But his oblivion is on par with his charisma.

This is what I know after a week.

I spent that first day with Natsu, which included a lot of running and eating and talking and eating and laughing and eating and meeting new people and eating and holding him back from fights and eating. There's a pattern in there somewhere, I'm sure. All in all, a rather enjoyable day. There's never a dull moment with Natsu around, that's for sure.

He and Lisanna helped me move my stuff to the hotel, though they had both protested and told me to just stay with them. I told them I liked having a place to myself, but I had smiled at Lisanna and she'd thanked me while blushing when I gestured towards Natsu behind his back.

"Good luck with him," I had mouthed.

"Thanks, I need it," she had sighed back.

And boy, does she ever.

That first night, I slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, completely exhausted. Around four in the morning, I woke to loud knocking at my door. I would've ignored it if it hadn't been so insistent and annoying, so I got up and opened the door blearily.

It had been Natsu, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet hiding something behind his back.

When he saw me there, yawning and rubbing my eyes trying to decide if it was a dream or not, he whipped out a blue cat and shoved him into my face.

"This is Happy!" he'd introduced, and the cat meowed, wiggling its paws into my hair.

"Wha—"

He'd dropped the cat and I had fumbled to catch it, staggering from the surprising weight and my sleepiness.

"Natsu—"

He had pushed past me like I had invited him in, locking the door behind him, and kicked off his shoes before falling into my bed without so much as a word.

Gaping, I set the snoring cat down on the covers and shook Natsu awake. "Natsu, what are you doing here? It's like—four in the morning!"

"You didn't get to meet Happy," he mumbled sleepily.

"Couldn't that have waited until later?"

"But he wouldn't sleep till he met you!"

I had groaned and fallen back into bed, too tired to kick them out. But when I woke up the next morning wrapped in warmth, head against a hard chest, and a furry tail tickling my ear, I had jumped out of bed and screamed, apologizing to Lisanna in my head and praying she'd forgive me because it was so not what it looked like, not that she was there to see it.

I had shoved him out and told him not to do it again but despite his agreement, each night he unfailingly made his way to my room and somehow convinced me to let him stay the night.

"I don't know what to do about him," I moan into my arms. "I'm sorry, Lisanna."

She laughs it off, patting my arms, but I can tell it bothers her. I feel extra guilty for enjoying his warmth and company, though of course I'll never admit it out loud to anyone.

"You should do something with him to keep him up at night, so he'll be too tired to come over," I suggest, ignoring the tiny twinge in my chest at the thought of being alone.

"Whoa there, Lucy, I think you're thinking too far ahead!" Lisanna giggles and I'm confused until I realize how suggestive my words are.

I turn red and stammer, "You know that's not what I meant!"

"Luce! Why's your face all red?" Natsu runs over and sits down next to me.

"No reason!" I get up and wash my hands, but I don't go back to the table. "I think I'll go see how Mira is doing with the kids since break's almost over."

"Okay, see ya, Luce!"

"Bye, Lucy!"

I smile at Lisanna, only to find her already laughing with Natsu about something. I can't help but see the softness in their gazes, the comfort of their closeness, the ease of their conversation. They're always laughing while I feel like I'm always scolding Natsu for something or other. I briefly wonder if I should lay off; I can't be much fun to be around. But then I jerk back to reality and quickly walk away, cursing myself for thinking such thoughts. There's no need to go to extra lengths for Natsu. The intimacy between him and Lisanna could never happen with me anyway.

_Mavis, I'm so stupid._

I find Mira and join her with some of the older kids. A smile unconsciously makes its way to my face as the cuteness washes over me.

"Miss Lucy, you're back!" a dark-haired little boy runs up to me and hugs my leg.

I laugh and bend down to ruffle his hair and smile at him. "Hi, Romeo! Happy to see me?"

He nods vigorously. "You're my favorite!"

"Aw, thank you," I coo at him. "Don't tell the other kids, but you're my favorite too." He smiles happily.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite!" Natsu whines from behind, almost startling me out of my skin. He grins disarmingly at the both of us.

"Who are you talking to, Natsu?" I question, pulling Romeo up into my arms.

"Both of you, duh!"

I roll my eyes good-naturedly.

"Both of you are my favorites!" Romeo declares proudly, giggling when I tickle his stomach.

"That's no fair! You can't have two!" Natsu protests childishly.

I throw him a look. "Of course he can."

"Who's _your_ favorite, Natsu?" Romeo asks and for some reason, I don't expect Natsu's answer.

"You and Luce and Lisanna!"

"Hey, how come you get three?"

"'Cause I'm older than you!"

Romeo wriggles out of my arms and he and Natsu start to chase each other around, while I watch in a daze.

Natsu included me in his favorites. Of course, he was probably just being nice and trying to beat Romeo using the people already mentioned but it was still nice to hear.

"You and Natsu are very close, aren't you?"

I whip around. "Mira!"

She smiles gently at me. "Thank you for helping out, Lucy."

"Oh no, it's my pleasure. Kids are so fun."

She hums in agreement. "I don't think I've ever seen Natsu become so attached to someone so quickly."

I try not to blush. "I think he feels responsible for me in a way, since he found me and all. He's just being a good host."

"Maybe," she allows. "What do you think of him?"

"Me?" I point to myself. She nods. "Er, well, he's nice. Um, reckless but loyal and well-meaning. Huge appetite," I tack on with a laugh and she joins me.

"You seem quite taken with him as well," she observes and it's all I can do not to stutter out an unconvincing denial.

"No, well, he's kind of...my first true friend, I guess." I smile softly as I watch him let Romeo overpower him. "Maybe I imprinted on him?"

Mira laughs loudly at that. "Oh yes, I can see why he and Lisanna like you so much."

"Lisanna's in love with him, isn't she," I say softly, not really asking.

Mira sighs and nods. "Has been for at least the past ten years but Natsu is really too much of a rock to realize and Lisanna is too afraid to ruin their friendship to tell him. So frustrating, those two."

"They really suit each other. When I first saw them together, I thought they were already a couple," I chuckle, trying not to think about why it almost pains me to say that.

"They are rather close," Mira nods. "But from an outsider's perspective, you and Natsu look equally close."

I stare at her in shock.

She giggles at my expression. "A different kind of close, perhaps, but close nonetheless. You are good for him, I think."

I shake my head. "Mira, I...I hope you don't..." I hesitate, unsure how to word my thoughts without sounding intrusive or offensive. "I don't want to get in the way of their friendship in any way."

"Oh, of course not. I know you would never do that," she says, surprised. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"No, no!" I quickly wave my hands in front of me. "It didn't sound like that at all! I was just making sure...I mean, I don't know if it looks that way to others, so I wanted you to know..."

"Don't worry, Lucy," she says softly. "I trust you. You are a good friend. But I hope you don't deny yourself in favor of others." She smiles with an unreadable expression in her eyes and walks off to tend to the younger kids.

I remain where I am, stunned and confused by her words. I'm unsure what to make of her words.

Natsu comes barreling into me with a laughing Romeo in his arms. "Oh! Sorry, Luce, you okay?"

I nod, picking myself up with a grimace and patting my clothes clean.

"What were you and Mira talking about so seriously over here? Thought I heard my name."

Over the din of the children? His hearing must be exceptional. I hope he didn't hear too much. "Not much, really. Just you and Lisanna."

"Huh? Why're you talking 'bout us?" Natsu cocks his head to one side and I have a hard time persuading myself that it's not utterly adorable.

"You're too dense to understand." I stick my tongue out at him childishly and run away to play with the kids when he shouts in indignation.

There's something growing in my heart and I feel like it might be too late to stop it.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	4. eyes

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** a longish chapter for you! sorry there's not actually a lot of nalu, haha, my oc ended up taking more attention than i had originally intended. but he's nice, right? tbh i'd love a guy like him, lol. also, i'm so sorry, but i will never be a frequent, consistent updater. i sincerely apologize but i just can't do it. sporadic-and-spontaneous is my middle name (jk i don't have a middle name lol) but i will do my best to finish this story in a timely manner! we're past the halfway point now (i think). i still haven't decided on an ending. it'll probably be ambiguous, though; that's what i'm leaning towards at this point. if enough of you want it (by which i mean tell me through a review or pm) i will add an extra chapter at the end, maybe a year after the final chapter, to give you a peek of how i think things would happen (probably happy. probably). but i would need a good amount of people to want that (like at least 10). otherwise i'll just let you guys imagine your own endings xD ok super sorry for the long ass a/n, enjoy!

* * *

/_eyes_

A month passes in the same blissfully happy manner. I have friends now and a part-time job (until I find a full-time one) and I haven't thought about my father at all.

But of course, it all goes to hell.

Because Natsu's just too damn nice for his own damn good.

It starts with a date.

"You're going on a date, Luce?" Natsu exclaims. "With who? Why didn't I know about this earlier?"

I throw him a look as I rummage through my closet. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because—because—what if he's a bad guy? I don't approve!"

"You don't even know who he is."

"Doesn't matter!"

I sigh, pulling out a dress, frowning at it, and stuffing it back before resuming my search. "You're not my father, Natsu. And even if you were, I don't need your permission to go on a date."

"But—but—"

An idea pops into my head and I grin. "If you're so worried, why don't you come? Since you're probably planning on stalking us anyway."

His gasp of "How did you know?" goes ignored.

"Bring Lisanna with you," I suggest.

"Lisanna? Why?"

"We're going to see a movie and I think she's been wanting to see it too. Might as well."

"Fine. But if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way—"

I interrupt him with a glare and a hiss, "Natsu. I can take care of myself, okay? This may be my first date, but that doesn't mean I'll give in to any guy who asks me out."

"I know, I know. Just be careful, yeah?"

"Of course," I snort, turning back to my closet, but he catches my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Natsu! What—"

"Sorry, Luce," he mumbles into my hair. "But you know I'm just tryna look out for ya, right?"

Sighing, I nod and hug him back. "I know. Thanks, Natsu. I'll be careful."

We stand like that for a while. He's so comfortable and warm and I think I'm melting into him.

"Lucy! What's this I hear about a date?"

I shove him away faster than the speed of light and he lands on the bed with a loud "oof." I quickly turn back to my closet, forcing the color out of my cheeks before looking at Lisanna with a smile (and a silent apology). "Hey Lisanna! Yeah, I met this guy in the bookstore and we just really hit it off. We're going to see a movie." I rattle off a title and she brightens.

"Oh, I've been wanting to see that!"

I throw a pointed look at Natsu but he's not even looking at us. Sighing loudly, I say, "Hey Natsu, weren't you gonna ask Lisanna to see the movie with you since you're gonna be an overprotective father and follow me on my date?"

Lisanna laughs, a tinkling bell-like sound. "Oh Natsu, not this again."

"Did he do it to you too?" I ask her as I go back to my wardrobe.

She nods. "Yeah, but only for the first few. It gets too tedious."

"I'm sure," I mutter dryly. "But at least you get a date out of it," I smirk at her and she shushes me with a blush.

"What are you wearing? Have you decided yet?"

"No. Will you help me?"

"Of course!"

And I thought that was it.

"Lucy!"

I look up and smile at my date. "Hi Ben! I hope I'm not late."

"Oh no, I just came early, so you wouldn't have to wait," he explains, ducking his head shyly.

I smile at his thoughtfulness and latch onto his arm, leading the way into the theater. "I'm really excited for this movie. It looks interesting."

"Yeah! If it's even half as good as the book it's based on, I'm sure it'll be awesome," he agrees, and then we fall into an easy conversation about books.

We get in line for food because he's already bought the tickets when something pink catches my eye. I turn around and, lo and behold, it's Natsu and Lisanna. He waves frantically at me while Lisanna sheepishly smiles, so I roll my eyes and wave back.

Then he starts walking towards me.

And my gaze turns steely. I bare my teeth at him and mouth threats, telling him to leave now or else. I drag my finger slowly across my neck and he gulps, faltering for a step, before forging onwards. I'm about to shoot lasers out of my eyes when I feel Ben turn and immediately I smile and wave happily. Natsu looks adorably confused by the sudden change.

"Friends?" Ben asks when he sees them walking towards us.

"Yup," I confirm. "Looks like they're on a date too."

When they stop in front of us, I smile at Natsu with eyes that promise pain and suffering before looking back to Ben sweetly and introducing everyone.

"Ben, this is Natsu and that's Lisanna. Guys, this is Ben."

Natsu throws an arm around my shoulder. "I'm her _best _friend."

I roll my eyes. Lisanna gives him a strange look.

They exchange pleasantries and handshakes.

"So you guys are on a date too, huh?" I ask too innocently, inwardly laughing when Natsu looks confused. "Well then, you should go enjoy yourselves! I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" Natsu shouts and I stare at him, a sense of foreboding in my heart. "Why don't we double date?"

And there it is.

Ben looks at me with an honest smile. "I don't mind. Lucy?"

"Are you sure?" I press him, wanting him to change his mind. "Natsu, don't you wanna just hang out with Lisanna?"

"I wanna hang out with both of you!" he replies stubbornly and I sigh.

"Lisanna?" I say hopefully, pleading to her, but she just shrugs apologetically and says, "Fine by me."

My shoulders slump over. "Alright."

Natsu cheers and Ben chuckles.

"Why don't we buy the food and you two can find us some seats?" Ben suggests. "Is there anything you would like to eat?"

Natsu crosses his arms over his chest and points out at least ten different items before Lisanna tugs on his arm and I hiss at him, "I will castrate you so painfully you'll wish you were born a girl if you don't shut up and leave _right now_."

Natsu shudders and practically runs off, though not without one last lingering glare at Ben.

I sigh heavily. "I'm so sorry, Ben. Don't buy all that, just get what you want."

Surprisingly, he laughs. "I don't really mind. I have to impress your best friend after all." He peers down at me, grinning.

I grin back, but my heart hurts. He's sweet and cute and thoughtful, and he likes books and stars and _me (_I assume) but my heart doesn't beat for him the way it does for Natsu. And I hate it.

We buy the food and find Natsu and Lisanna, who have saved us seats. Natsu looks like he was just scolded by Lisanna but he brightens up at the sight of food.

"Thanks," he says grudgingly to Ben before scarfing down half the food within minutes.

"Wow," Ben comments.

"I know," I sigh.

We laugh together.

I sit between Ben and Natsu, sharing a large bag of popcorn and Sour Patch with Ben. During the movie, Natsu keeps leaning over and grabbing our popcorn and candy, even though I admonish him several times.

"Natsu!" I hiss. "You don't even like Sour Patch!"

"Well, I do now!" he declares loudly and, ignoring the annoyed whispers from the people behind us, pops a piece of sour candy into his mouth. I watch in wry amusement as his face contorts into fifty shades of discomfort and raise an eyebrow when he looks at me after a few seconds and croaks weakly, "See? D-delicious."

I shake my head and focus on the movie.

It's an action thriller, with a side of steamy romance, which is a little embarrassing to watch with Ben and _Natsu_ but I love it. Ben is engrossed as well and we whisper comments to each other as the movie plays on, comparing different details to the book. I ignore Natsu as best as I can and tell him to pay attention and bother Lisanna, who doesn't seem as excited about the movie as she was before.

When it's over, we get up and walk out, stretching our limbs. Ben and I immediately fall into heated conversation about the movie while Natsu and Lisanna trail behind us. Natsu tries to butt in several times but my glare and Lisanna's hand on his arm stop him.

Eventually, I turn to them and say, "Shouldn't we part ways? You guys can go have fun on your date." I try to send Lisanna a message with my eyes.

I think she understands because she hesitantly grabs onto Natsu's arm.

"What about you guys?" Natsu protests.

"We're gonna have fun too!" And then I grab Ben's arm and race away, trusting Lisanna to hold Natsu back and laughing at the sound of his indignant shouts behind us.

We finally stop and rest and Ben asks, smiling, "What was that?"

I giggle breathlessly and sit down on a bench. "He probably would've followed us everywhere if we didn't run away. He's being way too overprotective." I roll my eyes.

"Maybe," Ben agrees, "but I'm glad you have such caring friends around you."

I smile softly. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

We stare at each other as we catch our breaths and slowly, I see him lean in. My breath hitches and my mind is thrown into confusion. Is he going to kiss me? Should I let him? Am I leading him on? What should I—

My stomach growls.

We freeze and my face turns cherry red. I turn and bury my face in my hands in embarrassment. "Oh Mavis, I'm so sorry."

Ben laughs out loud, a hearty sound but somehow it doesn't fill me with as much warmth as Natsu's does. "Let's go get something to eat."

He stands and offers his hand and I let him pull me up and hold my hand as he leads me to a restaurant.

I look down at my feet as we walk. Ben is honestly a good guy, my _ideal_ guy even, but I guess that's not enough anymore.

Maybe if I hadn't met Natsu...

But no. No matter what, I can never regret meeting Natsu. He's the best thing that ever happened to me.

So I know what I have to do when today is over.

We have a delicious dinner filled with delightful conversation, and when it's over I really hate myself for not being more attracted to him.

He walks me back to my hotel and we stand outside to say our goodbyes. He's holding my hand. His is warm...but not warm enough.

"I had a great time with you today, Lucy," he smiles.

"Me too," I reply, and it's the truth.

"I..." he hesitates. "Would you like to go out again sometime?"

I bite my lip. This is what I was dreading. "I..."

I think about it. Ben is great and I could be happy with him. I could see myself falling in love with him. But I could also see myself never letting go of Natsu. And I don't want to hurt Ben by leading him on.

So I sigh and say, "I'm sorry, Ben. I really like you as a friend but—"

"I understand." His voice is quiet, subdued, almost like he was expecting this. He drops my hand. "You like Natsu, don't you?"

My head whips up and my eyes clash with his. "Wh-what?"

He smiles gently. "There's something in the way you look at him..." He trails off and shakes his head. "I don't know. But I know you like him more than you let on."

My lips tremble because _is it really that obvious_? If Ben, a tantamount _stranger_, can see it then...

Oh my Mavis. I needed to lock myself up in my room forever, or run away, or something that would enable me to _never see Natsu again_—

"Lucy?" Ben prompts. "Are you...alright?"

I almost burst into tears at how kind he is and _why won't my heart speed up for him_? "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, Ben, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything—"

"It's alright, Lucy. Really."

"No, but I'm _so sorry_ because you're really an amazing guy and I wish my stupid heart would stop being unreasonable!" I cry, distraught. Feelings—feelings are too much to deal with. Life was much simpler when I didn't have to worry about them. Duller, true, but simpler.

He chuckles and pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry, Lucy," he murmurs into my hair. "I'll be fine. There are other fish in the sea, you know," he adds cheekily and I let out a shaky laugh before hugging him back tightly.

"You are so, so sweet and you are going to find a girl who is way better, way smarter than I am and you are going to be _happy_, okay?" I pull back and stare him in the eyes seriously.

He nods, one corner of his lips hitched up in a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

I smile. "We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course. Who else would psychoanalyze trashy teen romances with me?"

I laugh and lean up to peck him on the cheek. "Thank you, Ben."

And just as we're about to let each other go, something comes flying at me and rips me out of Ben's hold. I scream, scrabbling for hold somewhere and finding it around a head covered in pink.

"Natsu?"

"Where d'ya think you're touching, huh?" Natsu snarls at Ben, who takes a surprised step back with his hands held up in front of him, the universal sign of "I mean no harm."

"Natsu, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand, smacking his head.

"Ow!" He practically drops me, but one of his arms stays wrapped around me. I try not to blush. I don't think I succeed, if Ben's smirk means anything.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, I tried to hold him back but—" Lisanna comes bursting in, panting as she bends over in exhaustion.

I shove Natsu away, glaring at him. "It's okay, Lisanna. Ben and I were just saying good night anyway."

"With his hands on your ass?" Natsu sneers.

"Natsu!" I snap. "His hands were _not_ on my ass! We were hugging! Now leave before I strangle you!"

"But Luce—"

"_Now_!"

He wilts and drags himself inside, Lisanna following behind him. We exchange apologies and unspoken agreements to talk later.

I sigh, wiping a hand over my face. "I'm so sorry, Ben. I...don't even know."

Surprisingly, he laughs. "I think that means you have more than a chance with him."

I look at him dryly. "No, he's just like that. I don't think he'd know what romance was even if it slapped him in the face. Mavis knows why I had to fall for someone like him." I shake my head. "You should go, it's getting late. Be careful on your way home."

"Thanks, Lucy. Good luck with Natsu." He winks and waves before taking off.

I smile wryly and make my way to my room. Unfortunately, no amount of luck in the world would help, in this case.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	5. third-wheeling

**Lost and Found**

* * *

/_third-wheeling_

"I swear to Mavis, Lucy, I've never seen him run so fast in my life." Lisanna shakes her head and takes a sip of coffee. "I'm sure he wasn't this overprotective with me."

I sigh. "Well, it's different when you're going on the date compared to watching Natsu freak out, I think. Different perspective. But honestly, he went overboard. Ben was nothing but a gentleman the whole time and his hands were nowhere near my butt."

Lisanna hums. "I don't know. I think Natsu worries more about you than anyone else."

"No, he definitely worries about you the most." I roll my eyes. "I don't know how you've survived so long."

She smiles softly. "Well, it's Natsu."

I gaze at her for a long moment before agreeing, "I suppose so."

"But enough of that. How was the date?" she asks eagerly, leaning forward on her arms. I laugh. She's looking for some juicy gossip, since her and Natsu's date didn't turn out so well.

"Ben was great," I admit. "Really sweet. But we've decided to just be friends."

"What?" Lisanna cries, dismayed. "Why?"

I shrug. "It was a mutual decision. We just didn't feel like more, you know? Anyway, it's fine. I can tell he'll be a great friend and there _are_ lots of other fish in the sea. Anyway," I change the subject abruptly, "how are things with Natsu? Any progress?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "No. Ever since your date, he's been moping about how he made you mad and you yelled at him which must mean you hate him and don't want to be friends anymore."

I can't help but snort. "So melodramatic. But it's been a week already!" I eye her. "Do you think I was too harsh?"

"Well..."

I groan. "Okay, fine, I'll go apologize. But he was really overreacting!"

"Maybe he was jealous," she says, so softly I almost don't catch it.

I straighten immediately. "What? Lisanna, you know that's not true. Natsu was just being an overprotective idiot."

"But he's never overreacted _that_ much before," she insists, playing with her cup holder. "Maybe...Maybe he likes—"

"No," I cut her off quickly, not just for her, but for myself and my own rising hopes. "Lisanna, no. Look, it's completely obvious to me that you're special to him." It almost hurts me to say it, but I force myself to anyway. "Maybe you can't tell but..."

I think back to a few days ago when we were playing with some of the kids at a playground. We were playing tag and Natsu was "it." He purposely ran too slow to catch the kids, faking consternation as they giggled and darted out of reach. When he switched targets and ran after Lisanna instead, I couldn't help but watch and notice—the way his eyes trailed after her, the way his arms cradled her, the way his face smiled at her—

"_There's something in the way you look at him,_" Ben had said, and I can only think, _Yes. That's exactly it._

"Lucy?" Lisanna's voice breaks through my reverie and I snap back to attention with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just thinking." I take her hand, clasp it between mine, and tell her, "Don't give up. you're almost there, I'm sure of it. It's different, the way he looks at you and talks about you." _Compared to the way he is with me._

She smiles brilliantly at me and I can almost forget my own heartache. Almost.

But it doesn't matter. If I can't deal with my own, at least I can soothe hers.

I find Natsu later loitering around the hotel, pacing back and forth like he can't decide whether to go in or not.

"Um, Natsu?"

He jumps in fright—odd because he's always so aware of his surroundings that it's impossible to sneak up on him—and turns to face me. "Oh! Uh, hi, Luce."

"What are you doing?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment, eyes looking anywhere but at me. "Are you still mad?"

I smile a little. He really is like a little kid. _So why is it that you like him?_ I shake the pesky thoughts out of my head. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry too, for yelling at you so much. I guess I overreacted to you overreacting."

He breathes out a huge sigh of relief and rushes to me, throwing his arms around me and spinning me in a circle with a grin splitting his face. "Thank Mavis! I was starting to think you hated me!"

I giggle. "As if I could ever hate you."

"Lisanna and I are going to an amusement park later. Wanna come?" He stares at me eagerly and I can't say no.

"Of course."

"Great! Let's go!" He grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"Wait, _now?_" I exclaim, trying to ignore the tingles in my hand—the tingles that were conspicuously absent with Ben.

"Why not now? Are you busy?"

I open my mouth but then close it when I realize I don't know what I want to say. Why not indeed? There's nothing I need to grab from my room and I'm not busy now. I shake my head. "No, I thought I left something in my room but I didn't. Let's go."

He gives me a strange look. "You're weird, Luce."

"Who's the weird one here!?"

We pick up Lisanna and take a bus to the amusement park. We all squish into one seat, Natsu closest to the aisle, Lisanna closest to the window, and me in the center. As soon as the engine roars, Natsu clutches his stomach and flops across my and Lisanna's laps. He digs his face into her stomach and she strokes his hair softly, comfortably, like they've done this millions of times before, which they probably have. I, on the other hand, have his torso on my lap and I don't know where to put my hands, so I stuff them under my butt and shift around until I'm relatively comfortable and proceed to force myself to sleep so I don't have to keep watching the tender moment between the best friends. It feels vaguely voyeuristic and something _sour_ tugs at my chest.

And something dark and guilty fills me up too.

We finally arrive at the amusement park and Natsu is off the bus faster than I can blink, almost blowing up the doors because he's too impatient to wait for the bus driver to open them. Lisanna rolls her eyes and sighs tolerantly before nudging me. I get up and stretch, feeling a cramp in my neck and lower back, before following Natsu off, Lisanna close behind me.

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome!" Natsu bounces on the balls of his feet his overwhelming motion sickness seemingly gone within seconds.

I quirk an eyebrow up at him. "Can you ride roller coasters? With your motion sickness..."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Roller coasters aren't transportation, Luce, duh! They're _fun_!"

Lisanna giggles and stage-whispers to me, "It's all in his mind, I swear."

I laugh and run after them. Natsu is determined to ride every thrill ride in the park, if not every single ride, period. Luckily for us, the lines aren't too long today—it's a weekday, so people are obviously at work or school—so we hop in line on the closest big ride we can find and before long, we're getting on the cars and strapping ourselves in.

I gulp. I had tried to beg off the ride because I'm not an adrenaline junkie like Natsu clearly is, but he simply insisted, "C'mon, Luce, it'll be fun! Please? I wanna ride with you!"

How could I possibly say no to that?"

So here I am, on the right of Natsu while Lisanna is on his left, trying not to hyperventilate. I cough and take a deep breath. The stranger next to me looks at me in concern and asks, "Are you alright?"

I smile weakly. "Yeah, just...scared. I'm not exactly a big fan of roller coasters."

The kind stranger glances at the park employees who are still checking everyone's straps. "I'm sure you can still get off if you ask."

I seriously consider it but decide not to. I must face my fears. I won't die from a roller coaster anyway. (Will I!?) "It's okay. I told my friends I'd ride with them." I wave my hand at Natsu and Lisanna, who are busy squealing with excitement.

For a second, I think how sad it is that this complete stranger is so much more worried about me than my friends are. But then I shake the thoughts out of my head and berate myself.

"If you're sure," the stranger says doubtfully. "Maybe you should ask your friend if you can squeeze their hand during the ride. It makes it easier."

"Thanks, I'll ask," I say with a smile at his advice. He's so nice and thoughtful. I'll have to offer him lunch when we get off the ride, if I'm still alive.

I turn to Natsu, prepared to ask for his hand, but then I stop. I watch him and Lisanna tease each other and laugh and realize, once again, how much they suit each other. I don't want to interrupt their conversation so I suck in another breath and grip the bars over my shoulders as tight as I possibly can and look forward.

I feel like a third wheel, and they're not even dating (yet).

And then the ride starts.

At the beginning, it's slow, climbing up an incline and building suspense. I hold my breath, eyes wide, feeling my suppressed breath building up inside of me into a scream. We teeter at the top for a split second, and I send a prayer up to the clouds, regretting my decision to stay on, and then—

"_AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

We zoom down, gaining speed and I swear I can feel my stomach turning over, moving up into my chest. Natsu is whooping beside me and Lisanna laughs, but I'm just yelling and squeezing my eyes against the tears and wondering, yet again, why I thought this was a good idea.

My fingers are gripping the bars so hard they're cramping and I worry I'll never be able to un-claw my hands. Screaming makes the drops better so I keep going.

"Open your eyes, Lucy!" Natsu suddenly yells into my ear. "C'mon, Luce, the view is incredible!"

I whimper and force my eyes open and my breath is ripped away by the speed of the ride but for the moment, I don't need it. The sky is so blue, so close, so wide, I want to float away into it—

And then we're speeding towards the ground again and I'm screaming louder than ever but also laughing because _freedom_—and my stress flies away, my mind stripped of all my burdensome emotions as I scream and scream and scream.

Vaguely, I wish that I were riding alone so I could yell out all of my troubles to the heavens. I feel like they would dissolve into the wind and be gone, at least for a while. But I'm not alone, because Natsu and Lisanna are shouting in my ear, so I just scream my heart out, feeling lighter than I have in a long time (though maybe that's just an effect of moving faster than gravity).

The ride is suddenly over and it feels like I've been here forever but only a moment. I gasp for air and stagger awkwardly off the ride. The kind stranger from before catches my arm before I trip and fall flat on my face.

"Thanks," I manage to croak out. "For before too. Can I buy you a meal as thanks?"

He smiles and I suddenly realize that he's handsome. But I know that doesn't matter anymore.

"Sure."

"Hey, Luce! Over here!" I look up to find Natsu and Lisanna waving and yelling at me from the exit. "C'mon, let's go to the next one!"

I regain my balance and walk over, gesturing for the stranger to follow. "Hey guys. I think I'll sit the next one"—more like the next _few_—"out."

Natsu frowns. "Why? You didn't have fun?"

"No! No, I did," I quickly reassure him, and I'm not lying. The ride had been exhilarating, but also extremely taxing, and I don't have it in me to ride another one, at least not so soon. Plus, I'm not eager to keep third-wheeling. "I'm just kind of really pooped. I'm gonna go eat lunch with this guy."

Natsu immediately glares at the man behind me. "What? Who is he? Who are you? What do you want with Luce?"

"Natsu, stop. He comforted me on the ride so I'm just thanking him. You and Lisanna go have fun." I smile and shoo them away, smiling at Lisanna.

"But—"

"C'mon, Natsu, leave them alone. She doesn't like roller coasters so stop forcing her." Lisanna pulls at his arm and Natsu reluctantly follows.

"Leave your phone on!" he yells as he disappears into the crowd.

I wave at them until they're gone before turning to the stranger. "Sorry about that. Thanks for waiting. So shall we?"

He smiles and we set off to find lunch. He's pleasant company, easy to talk to, and I spend most of the day with him, ignoring Natsu's texts and calls and telling Lisanna to keep him busy.

Maybe I'm running away but I don't care. Spending time away from Natsu shows me just how much time I spend with him, how much I rely on him, and that can't continue. I have to get away, before my feelings take over me.

We go home a few hours later, sitting together like before, and thankfully Natsu is too sick to interrogate me. Lisanna glances at me worriedly but I just smile brightly at her and tell her I'm tired.

That night, for the first time ever, I ignore Natsu's insistent knocking, burrowing deeper into my bed to block him. Eventually, he leaves, though not without one last heartbreakingly sad call of me name.

I ignore the wetness of my pillow. I should have dried my hair better.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	6. traveler

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** we're getting there, folks, getting to the end now, i think! are you excited cuz i totally am ahahahahahahahahahaHA! nalu fans (which includes me btw!) i'm sorry for this chapter ahahaha also THE MANGA DOE! I CAN'T LIKE LIVE OMG THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ALSO CAN I GET SOME YUMMY NALU BECAUSE IT SEEMS REALLY OVERDUE BUT ALSO LIKE I THINK IT'S GONNA HAPPEN OMG kthxbai enjoy! remember to review/pm whether or not you want my take on what happens a year after the end of the story!

* * *

/_traveler_

The following day, I tell Natsu that I had been so tired the previous night that I passed out on my bed and didn't even wake up when he knocked. I must be a better liar than I think because he accepts it without question. Then I proceed to avoid him as much as possible.

But Natsu is surprisingly sharp about things like this. So after only two days, he stomped up to me in the middle of a conversation with Levy, grabbed my arm, and yanked me outside.

"Hey, wait, Natsu, stop—!" I call, panicky, but he ignores me.

Finally he lets me go and whirls on me with such a determined and grim look that I take a step back from him.

"Um...Natsu?"

"What did I do wrong?"

I feel blindsided. "Huh?"

"You've been avoiding me," he grits out. "Why? What did I do?"

"Wh-wha—nothing! Natsu, what—"

"Don't lie to me, Lucy!" he snaps angrily and I take another shocked step back. "Tell me the truth!"

"I am!" I cry. "You—you didn't do anything wrong, I'm serious!"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I—I haven't!"

"_Lucy!_" he roars and I flinch back two steps this time.

He seems to realize something and he quickly sucks in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean to—sorry."

"I-it's fine."

"No! Nothing is fine!" In a blur he's in front of me, gripping my arms and pulling me into him. "Lucy, please, don't ignore me. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. I hate knowing you're mad at me, Luce."

My heart hurts. I feel so, so guilty because I'm not mad at him, _I'm mad at myself_, but I can't tell him—I _can't_. My hands slowly rise and stroke his head. "I'm not mad at you, Natsu, I promise. I just—I need some time alone. To think. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"To think?" His voice is muffled into my shoulder. "About what?"

"I told you, remember? I'm looking for something. A reason."

"To keep going," he recalls, slow lifting his head.

"Right," I nod but it's wrong, I know it's wrong. I'm looking for a reason—to _stay_. Because the prospect of leaving is getting more and more appealing.

He pulls away and gives me a bashful smile, so completely unlike him that I'm thrown for a moment. "Can't I be your reason?"

"What?"

"I don't really know what you mean by 'keep going,'" he admits, scratching his head, "but if you wanna keep going on _adventures_, just stick with me!"

I burst into laughter, ruffling his hair and grinning at him sincerely for the first time in a long while. "Thanks, Natsu. I'll keep that in mind."

"Wanna hang out with me today?" he asks eagerly and I'm taken aback again by how out-of-character he's acting. He doesn't usually ask; he just _does_.

"S-sure," I stutter. "What do you wanna do?"

He shrugs carelessly. "Whatever. I just wanna spend time with you to make up for all that avoiding."

I blush and mumble another apology, but he simply grabs my hand and tugs me along behind him.

_Stop_, I want to say. _Stop before you make me fall further._

But I don't.

"Where's Lisanna?" I ask, needing a buffer for my burgeoning feelings.

"At work. Probably."

"Probably? Why didn't you invite her?"

He stops and pins me with the most serious look I have ever seen on him. "Luce, I'm spending time with you and _only_ you today. You were avoiding me and I missed you."

"I—I—but Lis—"

"Lisanna," he interrupts with a huff, "will be fine. Luce, you're hurting my feelings. Why don't you wanna be alone with me? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

_In the best way_—but no! "No, of course not, I was just wondering, since you're best friends and all."

"Luce," he pulls me to his side and we stroll side by side, "Lisanna's my childhood best friend. But _you're_ my best friend-best friend."

I'm confused. "Is...there a difference?"

"Of course! Lis and I have been together for years and years. She's practically family, you know? Like a sister. But you're my _best friend_."

I frown. So he's saying I'm not as close to him as Lisanna? Well, I already know that.

He sighs in frustration. "Dammit, I'm not saying this right. It's just—different, okay?"

I still don't really get it, but I shrug. Whatever. Either way, there are no romantic feelings. "In a good way?"

"Of course! Everything's good when it comes to you."

I roll my eyes and turn away to hide my cheeks. "Such a smooth talker."

He chuckles.

We end up at a quaint little cafe and we order some (read: a lot of) food, mainly for Natsu, naturally. We sit and talk about everything and I try not to lie. It's easy to forget that no one knows I am—no, _used to be_ Lucy Heartphilia. I guess I can be anyone now.

"And then I accidentally set my hair on fire, which was kinda cool 'cause you know, and then I tried to do the whole stop-drop-and-roll thing, but then it just set the carpet and the curtains on fire, so then Gray came in with a huge bucket of ice and he threw it at me—"

"My father was busy with work but I was really bored so I snuck out of the house without my babysitter and I ran to this park to play! There were a bunch of kids all playing together and I wanted to join but I didn't know how without being really awkward but one of them noticed me and invited me! He was so nice! Later my babysitter and father were so angry and worried that they actually called the police to report me missing—"

"And Happy got scared so his claws came out and he scratched me for the first time ever! I still have the scars to prove it! Here, I'll show you—wait, they're on my butt—"

"I found this really strange-looking white dog in my backyard, he had a really pointy nose, but he was nice and played with me! I didn't wanna leave him so I begged my father to let me keep him and eventually he did and I named him Plue—"

"Wow, you seriously did that!? I can't believe—"

"Eek! No, stop, stop, don't tell me, ewwww—"

A ringtone cuts through our laughter and I realize it's mine. I smile apologetically. "Sorry, let me just—oh hey, Lisanna!" I immediately shoot out of my seat away from Natsu, internally smacking myself at the weird behavior.

Natsu gives me an unreadable look. "Luce—"

"Yeah, I'm with Natsu—oh you're done? You wanna come—huh? Dinner? Oh, okay, sure! Where? Oh, I'll just ask Natsu. Yeah, see you in a bit! Bye!" I hang up and turn back to Natsu. "Lisanna says she's done with work and wants to meet us for dinner. You ready to go?"

He smiles slightly and it almost looks tired, but I must be seeing things. He gets up and nods. "Yeah, let's go."

The atmosphere is odd as we walk to the restaurant—cool and a little distant. Natsu is too quiet but he just waves it off when I ask him if something's up.

Eventually, he gets annoyed with my questioning and throws his hands into the air with a sigh. "Just—I just wanted to spend time with _you _today."

Oh Mavis, he needs to stop _saying_ things like that.

"I mean, I've seen Lisanna every day for the past fourteen, almost fifteen years," he continues, "and I know she's here to stay."

I'm startled. "What? But Natsu—"

"Yeah, I know, you're here _now_ but you're a traveler, right? You might leave at any time so I need to be with you as much as possible before you go!"

I gape at him. "Natsu, are you—are you _expecting_ me to leave?"

"Well—yeah, I mean, won't you?" He's bewildered.

"I—" I stop as I register his words.

He's right. I'm a traveler. How could I forget? I'm not here to stay. Not anymore. I'm Lucy Heartley and I'm going places, literally.

I really should've gotten out earlier.

"I guess you're right," I stammer.

"But I guess I shouldn't hog you all to myself," he sighs, relenting. "I should let you spend time with Lisanna too, since you want to so much."

His misconception would be funny if I weren't so shell-shocked.

Why am I still here? Am I hoping that he'll miraculously fall for me? Or that I'll miraculously get over him?

"Luce? You okay?"

"Yeah," I manage. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Fine. That's right, it'll be fine. _I'll _be fine. I mean, I _am_ fine. I'll move on. I don't like him that much anyway. I mean, he's an idiot. What's there to like?

It's just a silly little crush, just an infatuation. Nothing more.

_Sure, he's fun and sweet and reliable and caring and cute and warm, but he's also destructive and irresponsible and reckless and_—_and—and, well, lots of other bad things!_

It's not until I break down, sobbing my heart out in the shower for the fifth time in as many days that I realize maybe, maybe I won't get over him.

I realize I'm _actually in love_.

Mavis help me, but I want to strangle my heart. Thank you, stupid heart, this is _exactly_ the kind of complication I need in my stupid life.

I'm so out of sync with myself that even oblivious Natsu notices.

"Luce, are you okay? Are you sick?" he asks worriedly one day, trying to check my temperature.

I avoid his touch. "I'm fine, Natsu, really. There's just something on my mind."

"What is it? Can't you tell me? You'll feel better after talking about it, promise!"

"Sorry, Natsu, but I'm not ready to talk about this yet, to anyone." _Least of all you_, I finish in my head.

Because I've only ever had these types of feelings for fictional characters before, or celebrities, so I never had to worry about any real consequences of them. But now...

Now I wonder why I ever wanted to fall in love. Because the uncertainty _hurts_ and knowing it will never happen just about breaks my heart.

But the worst part is feeling like I've betrayed Lisanna, one of my first and closest friends.

Why does it have to be him?

_The heart wants what it wants._

"Doesn't mean it's ever gonna get it," I snap at myself.

But watching Natsu and Lisanna together _hurts_ like a knife in my chest and I can't breathe and _someone save me because I'm drowning in these feelings_ and I can't do this anymore.

I have to get out. I have to go.

I can't stay here, feeling like I'm dying while simultaneously feeling like a backstabbing bitch. I can't stay here, not while I love Natsu. If I want any chance of getting over him, I need to leave now. Now is the time.

I need to become the traveler I claimed to be that day when everything changed.

So I pack. And I plan. But I can't seem to decide where to go. Because there isn't really anywhere I _want_ to go.

I write a letter to Lisanna detailing my reasons—well, _reason_, mainly—for leaving ("but please don't tell Natsu"), though I only tell her it's a crush and I'm leaving before it gets too serious. I write my apology and gratitude and ask her to please give everyone else my love. I sign it off with "See you soon, Lucy," and seal it tightly in an envelope before mailing it off to her apartment.

That night, Natsu comes in with Happy as he always does and he falls asleep first as he always does.

But tonight I don't fall asleep after him.

I slip out of bed and put on my shoes and coat, making sure I have everything I need stuffed in my pockets or my luggage. Then I turn back to the bed, pulling the covers up over Natsu's chest and stroking a dreaming Happy.

I place a soft kiss on Happy's head, and then Natsu's cheek. Leaning over him, I whisper, "Thank you for everything, Natsu. Goodbye."

And then I'm gone, out of the room and at the airport before I can even register how I got there and I'm at the ticket counter and some woman is asking me what flight I want, but I still haven't decided.

"Um, just a sec," I say apologetically as I hurriedly read over the list of flights available, but my mind isn't really working.

She snaps her gum and taps her keyboard impatiently. "I'm sorry, miss, but there's a long line behind you. Please hurry up or come back when you know what flight you want."

For a second I think about choosing the latter option. But somehow I know that if I don't do this now, I'll talk myself out of it and never leave.

So I take a breath and choose.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	7. home

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** sorry this one is so short guys. i thought it was a good place to stop. i think there's only a couple more chapters left, maybe even just one. we'll see. this story got much longer than i expected. i originally thought it would only take about 5 chapters but look at me now. hahaha anyway enjoy! don't forget to let me know if you'd like to see my take on everyone's relationships a year after the end! my imagined epilogue, i suppose you could say

* * *

/_home_

"_Have you heard from Natsu lately?_"

I sigh at her overly innocent tone. "Levy-chan, you know I'm not in contact with him. Why do you ask every time?"

After I left Magnolia, I'd called Levy-chan and told her everything. She had been frantic but as soon as I explained everything, she'd calmed down and told me she wasn't happy about it, but she understood my reasons, even if they were shitty reasons (her words, not mine). Now, I was starting to regret telling her everything, though I know it would've happened eventually somehow.

"_Just making sure you haven't forgotten him or anything._"

I roll my eyes though she can't see. "Levy-chan."

"_Oh wait, how could you possibly forget since you're, like, in love with him or something,_" she giggles and I whine at her.

"Levy-chan, stop! You're not helping me get over him!"

She sighs heavily and I know what's coming next. "_Lu-chan, you didn't even give yourself a chance._"

"Levy-chan—"

"_And honestly, I think you really had a chance. Do you know how angry and sad he was when you left without a word? He sulked for days! He was really disappointed you didn't leave him a letter!_"

"Lev—"

"_He's still not back to normal! He misses you more than you know, and I know you miss him just as much._"

"Levy-chan!" I snap. "Please, just...stop."

"_Sorry,_" she whispers, sounding properly scolded and I sigh.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just—I left to get over him so it really doesn't help when you talk about how much he misses me."

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just wish you hadn't left. Where did you go again?_"

I giggle. "You know that's not gonna work."

She blows a raspberry on the phone dejectedly and whines, "_But Lu-chan! Why won't you just tell me where you are? I promise not to tell anyone! Don't you trust me?_"

"Hm...no."

"_Lu-chan!_"

I laugh this time. "Sorry, can't risk it." Can't risk it accidentally slipping out of her and having everyone come after me because I know they would, if given the chance.

"_If I guess it right, will you tell me?_"

"Nope."

"_Aw come on! Maybe I'll be able to tell from your voice. Let's see...I think you'd either go really far or stay really close. Crocus? Nah, you don't like big cities...Hargeon?_"

My breath catches and my heart pounds. Crap. I didn't think she'd actually guess it! "I don't know, is that it?" I tease cheerfully, keeping my voice as light and carefree as possible.

"_Lu-chan..._"

"I'm not gonna tell you, Levy-chan. Not yet. Okay?"

She sighs heavily. "_Fine, I won't bother you about it anymore. But I better be the first one to know when you do decide to tell!_"

"Alright, I promise."

It's quiet for a while. I begin cleaning up my desk, getting ready to go to my apartment—home, I correct myself. It's home now.

"_Say, Lu-chan. Any chance you're gonna visit me soon? I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to._"

I sigh into the phone, tucking it between my shoulder and chin as I shuffle the papers on my desk into a neat pile and stuff them into my bag. "I don't know, Levy-chan..."

"_Oh, come on Lu-chan, please! I miss you! Don't you wanna see me?_" Her voice is pleading and I can imagine her pouting face.

I giggle. "Of course I do. I miss you too. But, I mean, I just became a teaching assistant—"

"_What do you mean, 'just'? It's been like a month already!_"

"—and I just don't know if I'm ready," I continue as if I hadn't been interrupted.

"_Not enough incentive, huh_," Levy-chan murmurs thoughtfully to herself. "_Hey, I heard Lisanna was planning to confess to Natsu soon. Finally!_"

My heart pangs. "Good for her. I'll have to ask her how it went."

"_Wait, don't tell her I told you! I heard it from Mira, and you know how reliable she is about these things._" Her voice is sarcastic. "_Anyway, I should hear about the result, whatever it is, as soon as it happens, if it does. I'll let you know._"

"It's fine, don't worry. I'll wait for Lisanna to tell me."

"_You sure?_"

"Mm-hmm."

"_Okay, then don't blame me when you feel out of the loop!_"

"I won't—"

"_Oi, Shrimp, who're ya talkin' to?_" The voice is muffled and scratchy with sleep, but very recognizable. "_What're ya doin' up at this time anyway?_"

"Oh my Mavis, what—" I start to squeal uncontrollably, random gibberish exiting my mouth at high frequencies.

"_Gajeel, it's ten in the morning! That's not even early—Gajeel! No, stop tickling me! I'm talking to Lu-chan! Gajeel!_"

There's some giggling and rustling and murmuring—are they still in bed? I wonder giddily—before Levy-chan's voice returns to the phone.

"_Sorry about that, Lu-chan—_"

"Oh my Mavis, Levy-chan, you didn't tell me! I asked you so many times but you didn't tell me! When did this happen? Mavis, I'm so excited for you!" I blabber into the phone, jumping around the classroom.

I can hear the embarrassment color her voice as she groans, "_I didn't tell you because it just happened a few days ago—_"

"Oh my, moving fast, aren't we? Only a few days and already sleeping together—"

"_Lu-chan_!" she screeches and I laugh. "_It's not like that!_"

Gajeel's voice reaches the phone again. "_Hey Shrimp, get back here. Yer gonna catch a cold, sittin' around naked like that—_"

I can't help it. I scream. Thankfully the school is empty.

"_GAJEEL!_"

Eventually, we settle down and she tells me everything. I giggle like a little girl for a little longer until she tells me that I should go back to Magnolia to celebrate with her.

"Levy-chan..."

"_Fine, fine_," she relents. "_Oh, but see if this isn't incentive enough. Gajeel just reminded me. For the past few days, someone has been asking after you._"

I blink. "Me?"

"_Yeah. Well, she's been walking around flashing your picture everywhere. She has short pink hair and a really expressionless face. Doesn't talk much...oh and always in a maid uniform. But—_"

"Virgo?" I gasp. She was my personal maid back at the manor. Why is she looking for me? Why now?

"_Oh, you know her?_" she questions, surprised. "_But anyway, it's weird 'cause she kept saying you're Lucy Heartphilia. She came into the store one day and I told her that was a picture of you, Lucy Heartley, and she was like, 'No, this is Miss Lucy Heartphilia.'_"

Oh, poop. I knew my lies would catch up with me sometime, though not this soon. Unless Virgo independently decided to seek me out, which I doubt, she must be acting under Father's orders. But he already disowned me; why would he be looking for me now?

"_Lu-chan?_"

I snap out of my daze. "Oh! Um, sorry. Um..."

"_So what's all this business about Lucy Heartphilia? That's...not you, right?_"

I hesitate, gulping down air. I have to tell her. I can't keep lying any longer. I can only hope she doesn't hate me for lying after I'm done. "Levy-chan, please listen to my story. Dont' say anything until I'm done. And...I hope you won't hate me."

So I tell her everything. When I'm done, I wait with bated breath for her reaction.

"_Are you stupid?_"

I wince. "I—I'm so sorry—"

"_Why did you think I'd hate you? It's not even your fault! You were disowned so technically you weren't a Heartphilia anymore. Aren't. Whatever. You're still Lu-chan and I still love you._"

Tears prick my eyes. I choke down a sob. "Thank you, Levy-chan. I-I was so worried you guys would find out and hate me for lying to you. I just—it wasn't something I wanted to broadcast or talk about so I just—"

"_It's okay, Lu-chan, I understand,_" she says firmly. "_And knowing the truth doesn't make me trust you any less because I know you didn't lie for the sake of lying. It's okay. But what are you gonna do about Virgo?_"

"I...I don't know. I can only think that my father told her to look for me, but I can't fathom why. I guess...I guess I have to go back and see."

She whoops, then quickly apologizes. "_Sorry, but I'm just so excited to see you for the first time in I don't know how many months!_"

I laugh. "Don't worry, I can't wait to see you too. But please don't tell anyone else I'm coming? Please? Just...not yet."

"_Of course, whatever you want._"

We talk a bit more before hanging up and I hurry back to my apartment—home—in order to pack. I quickly work out the details with the school, telling them it's a family emergency, and manage to book a flight for the next day. Then I settle down to sleep.

At two in the morning, I'm still wide awake.

I can't stop thinking about Natsu, and Lisanna, and Natsu and Lisanna. I want to see them; I don't want to see them. Will it still hurt? Just thinking about him still prompts a dull pain in my chest; seeing him in person definitely won't be any better. I'm not over him nearly enough to see him again. Seeing Lisanna will hurt too, I know it will. But I do hope she confessed, and that he accepted. That should make moving on easier, right?

I'll just have to avoid the two of them. As long as Levy-chan doesn't spill, and I know she won't, I'll be fine. In and out, in and out. No one else will have to know.

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	8. found

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** we made it. thanks to everyone who stuck with me. i updated this story much more regularly than i've ever updated anything, LEGIT, so it's a little misleading. i apologize to those of you who decide to follow my later multi-chaptered stories; i can almost guarantee 100% they will each take at least half a year to finish, unless they're short. but ya know. xP anyway, i hope you all enjoyed yourself as much as i did on this journey! in the end, it's more about lucy's self-discovery than the lucy-natsu-lisanna love triangle. i apologize. but don't forget to let me know if you'd like an epilogue! that will definitely be full of fluff.

* * *

/_found_

I arrive early in the morning, because a plane ride from Hargeon to Magnolia takes barely an hour, and I check into Magnolia Hotel again, feeling a mild sense of deja vu and irony. In the end, I still come back here.

I dress in boring colors and wear sunglasses and a baseball cap, my ponytail pulled through the hole in the back. If I stay outside for any length of time, I know someone is bound to recognize me eventually but this will hopefully help extend that time. I want to see everyone, but I also don't. Still, my top priority is to see my father and straighten things out with him.

I walk around and happen to see Virgo exit a shop, bowing at the door. My eyes widen when I see Elfman waving and I quickly hide behind a wall. I wait for Virgo to be a good distance away before running to catch up to her in a very roundabout way so I don't suspiciously zoom past Elfman's store.

"Virgo!" I hiss from a shadowy corner. She stops and looks around. "Virgo, over here!"

Her eyes widen fractionally when she notices me and she hurries over. "Miss Lucy, where have you been? Are you alright? I've been looking for you all week."

"I heard," I say dryly. "My father sent you, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Did he mention why he wants to see me after disowning me?" I cross my arms over my chest.

She bows her head. "No, Miss Lucy, he did not. Will you punish me?"

"No!" I snap, cheeks turning red even though no one is here. "Why do you always ask that? Anyway, let's go see my father. I have to speak with him too."

We hurry to the manor, ducking around corners and tiptoeing behind buildings. Virgo doesn't ask why we have to be sneaky and I'm thankful I don't have to explain anything to her.

There are a few close calls—if Mira had turned just a split-second earlier, or if Erza hadn't been so immersed in her strawberry cake, or if Gray hadn't bent over to pick up his clothes at right that second—but we make it to the manor unscathed and unnoticed.

Virgo starts walking forward but I call out, "Wait! Just...gimme a sec." She nods and I close my eyes taking a deep breath. _Calm down, calm down, you can do this._ I open my eyes and nod determinedly at her. "Okay. Let's go."

I step through the large double doors and the first person I see is Spetto, one of my former maids. She freezes at the sight of me for a second before bursting into tears and launching herself at me.

"Oh, Miss Lucy! You're safe! You're back!" She pulls back and looks at me, fretting over my non-designer clothes.

"It's nice to see you too, Spetto," I laugh, brushing her hands away from my skirt.

The commotion brings Bero, Ribbon, Aed, and Capricorn over. They all gasp and run at me with open arms.

I back away nervously. "Um, hold on now—"

"Miss Lucy!" Aries and Taurus cry out as they race down the hall and my eyes widen.

"Now, wait just a min—ARRRGH!"

I'm being squeezed to death in the middle of an enormous and emotional group hug. This is not how I thought I would die.

"Can't—breathe—" I wheeze pitifully and the pressure disappears in an instant. I stagger around, trying to maintain balance as I take in long drags of sweet air.

"Decided to come running back, didja brat?" A harsh voice cuts through to my ears.

I look up and smile. "Aquarius!"

She sneers and stomps over to yank painfully on my ear. "Why'd you come back, you little spoiled brat?"

I yelp in pain as she gives one last powerful tug on my ear before letting go. I quickly attack her with a brief hug and then leap away from she can pummel me for the act of affection. "Heard Father's been looking for me so I thought I should come back and settle things with him."

She snorts and crosses her arms. "Hmph. Finally grew yourself a backbone, didja?"

I beam at her and she curls her lip. "Yup! I've been doing a lot of growing since I left! But where's Father? I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy, but don't you want to clean yourself up first? Sorry!" Aries squeaks, ducking her head.

"Don't apologize," I scold warmly. "But no, I'd rather not be here any longer than I have to be. Is he in the study?"

"You betcha, Miss Luuuuucy!" Taurus crows, ogling my chest. I fold my arms over it and he pouts.

"Thanks. Wish me luck, everyone! Thank you for the warm welcome!" I smile at them all again before walking briskly down the familiar halls to my father's study. It seems to be the only room he actually uses, aside from his bedroom, and I'm not even sure about that one anymore.

Standing before the large oak doors, I gather my composure and put on my cool, calm, and collected mask. When I feel ready, I raise my fist and rap sharply on the door. _Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" my father's voice snaps.

"Lucy."

Silence. Then: "Come in."

I open the door and step into the dimly lit room, blinking a little to adjust my eyes before taking in the form of my father, seated majestically in his large chair in front of his desk.

"I see you've finally come to your sense," he says stiffly, glancing at me for only half a second, as if he can't bear to look at me for any longer or he'll catch my rebellious nature. "Good. I've managed to hold off the engagement until you returned, so tomorrow you will—"

"No."

His eyes snap to mine, narrowed and threatening. I struggle to remain emotionless. _Don't let him scare you, Lucy. You're different now, stronger. You don't need to yield to him anymore._

"What did you say?" he demands, his voice murderously quiet.

"I said no, Fa—_Jude_." My voice is firm but not rude, unyielding but not harsh, and yet he recoils in shock. "I'm not going to do what you say any longer. You don't own me. In fact, you _dis_owned me. And I am completely fine with that."

His face is thunderous. "You—you—ungrateful brat! Not only did I disown you, but I also disinherited you! You will not receive any portion of the Heartphilia fortune!"

I shrug. "Fine by me. I wouldn't know what to do with all that money anyway. Freedom has always held much more appeal to me than money. If you were truly my father, you'd know that."

His fists are clenched tightly by his sides. His entire frame is trembling with anger, trying to suppress it to maintain some semblance of dignity but there's no point. I lost respect for him ages ago.

"Get out!" he roars. "Get out, get out, get out! I never want to your face again, you—you—"

I turn and stride to the door, gait steady, back straight, head high. I am proud of who I am without the Heartphilia name. My hand on the doorknob, I'm ready to leave when a thought hits me. My eyes meet Jude's again. "Oh, that's right. You will extend the option of terminating their employment with you to all of my previous personal attendants. That includes Spetto, Bero, Ribbon, Aed, Virgo, Aquarius, Capricorn, Aries, Loke, and Taurus. Should they choose to leave, you will not impede their efforts to find a new position in any way. Is that clear?"

"You have no right to give me orders!" he snarls.

I sigh long-sufferingly. "If you insist on being so stubborn, I will have no choice but to accidentally leak to the media just how much money you have saved in secret funds. I'm not nearly as ignorant as you've always believed." And with that, I turn the knob and sweep out of the door, pleased by my dramatic exit.

I walk confidently down the halls past several doors before making an abrupt turn and collapsing against the wall, chest heaving. "Oh Mavis, I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just gave _Jude Heartphilia_ an ultimatum!" My incredulous laughter bounces off the walls.

Being in the manor, and especially dealing with him, always drains the energy out of me. But now that I know everything is truly over, there's a huge sense of relief washing over me as well.

"Princess?"

My head whips up and a smile automatically finds its way across my face. "Loke!"

"Princess!" He sweeps me up and spins me in the air, making me laugh and grip onto him. "It's been so long! How have you been? You look as beautiful as ever!"

"I've been well, Loke. How about you?" He sets me down on my feet but doesn't let me go, like he's afraid I'll disappear again.

"I've been worried about you," he murmurs seriously and I feel the guilt rushing through my veins because Loke is never serious. "When you left...I tried to find you and I heard you became friends with Natsu."

I stare at him in surprise. "You know Natsu?"

He nods. "Yeah, long story. Tell you some other time. He's a good guy and his friends are good people too, so I thought you would be fine. But then I heard you disappeared." His grip on me tightens. "I...I thought the worst had happened—"

"Shh, Loke, it's okay. I'm sorry I worried you." I hug him tightly. "I'm sorry I worried all of you. But don't worry about me, I'm fine. I made lots of great friends." I smile up at him. "I'm happy."

And I realize it's not a lie. Despite the heartache I've been through, I don't regret anything that happened. I'm happy with my life now.

All this time, I thought I was looking for a reason. But I think...I think I was really looking for myself. For the person I can be, now that I'm out of my father's control.

I'm happy with who I am now.

I squeeze Loke around the waist one more before stepping away and grinning at him mischievously. "Say, Loke. Do you still happen to have all the information on my father that I dug up a few years ago?"

He raises his eyebrows behind his sunglasses but nods. "I do. Why?"

My grin widens. "Let's just say the media is gonna have a field day."

I leave the manor soon after tearful goodbyes to everyone and promises to keep in touch and visit soon. I've informed them of the stipulations I gave Jude and told them to let me know as soon as they've settled, whatever their choice may be.

I walk along the edge of the river, arms spread out to my sides for balance, face turned up to enjoy the warmth of the sun. A smile dances on my lips and I feel like I could fly—finally free. I make my way to a secluded area a little ways away from Magnolia and push through the heavy, wrought-iron gates of Magnolia Cemetery.

I wander around until I find it. Dusting off the headstone and laying the wildflowers I picked in front of it, I sit down and hug my knees to my chest, tears blurring my eyes as I look at my mother's grave.

"Hi Mom," I say, and then I break down crying.

It takes a while for me to settle down, but I've got all the time in the world now. So I sniffle and rub my eyes and play with the grass before I finally open my mouth to speak.

"Hi Mom," I start again. "It's been a while since I last came to visit, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that. I swear I didn't forget about you! I've just been...busy, I guess. Busy living away from Father."

My heart cramps dully as I think of the man who used to be my father. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, Mom. After you left, he buried himself into work and I just...wasn't enough. Maybe I didn't try hard enough."

I shake my head. "Either way, Jude Heartphilia is not the man you loved and married, not anymore. He's not"—my voice wavers and I pinch myself to keep myself from crying again—"he's not Daddy anymore." I can't stop my voice from cracking.

"Was it my fault, Mom? Do you blame me?" The tears are flowing freely now and I choose not to stop them. "I tried but—but he didn't love me enough, I guess. I don't know. Is it bad that I feel like he's already gone? That he died the same day you did? Because that's kind of how I feel."

I watch the breeze weave through the grass and listen to the birds chirp. "Is it okay that I'm happy now? Happier. I met the most amazing people, Mom, you would have loved them. I never would have met them if Father hadn't disowned and disinherited me." I laugh bitterly. "How ironic. I guess I have to thank him."

I lay my head on my knees and close my eyes, ignoring the wetness. "I fell in love too, Mom. Can you believe it? He's got pink hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen, and he's funny and sweet and thoughtful and reckless and silly and oblivious and I—I love him. I really do. But he has this awesome best friend that he's known for, like, fourteen years, maybe fifteen now, and they have the strongest bond I've ever seen. And shes loves him too—for a lot longer than I have. And I'm pretty sure he loves her back, even if he doesn't know it yet."

I smile at the thought of Natsu and Lisanna. They really are amazing to have known and loved each other for so long. I whisper, "I'm jealous, Mom. I want that with someone. Is it stupid of me to be jealous?"

There's no answer, of course, but a warm breeze sifts through my hair. I sigh. "Maybe this isn't it. Maybe there's still someone waiting for me out there..."

My eyes slip closed again and the wind is so soothing, lovingly blowing around me like my mother's comforting fingers. I fall asleep to the sound of gentle laughter.

I'm shaken awake by something warm nudging me in the side. It pushes me so hard I fall over on my side, flailing weakly as I open my eyes and realize how dark the sky is. I sit up and look for the perpetrator. "What the—Plue! Oh, Plue, I've missed you!" I wrap my arms around the little white dog and snuggle him to my chest tightly. "How have you been?"

He squirms against me and I plant a sloppy kiss on his head before setting him down. "How did you find me? Never mind. We should go, it's late!" I jog out of the cemetery with one last wave at my mother's grave, Plue trotting happily behind me.

I swing my arms as I make my way back to Magnolia's streets, illuminated by the warm glow from the streetlights. I remember that I have yet to say hi to Levy. "Tomorrow," I decide, smiling down at Plue who's rubbing himself against my leg.

Feeling hungry, I look around for somewhere to eat. A flash of pink catches my eye and I dart away on instinct. "Natsu?"

Peeking around the corner, I'm both relieved and disappointed to find that he's not there. Sighing and feeling embarrassingly paranoid, I cross the street to a little eatery. It's quaint and cozy, tucked into a corner, so I've never noticed it before. This also means that I'm not likely to run into anyone I know.

Plue in my arms, I enter the place and greet the waitress. "Good evening—"

I stop. Because there, at a table by the window, is Lisanna. And she's noticed me.

She stares at me for a solid minute, eyes wide, mouth open, body frozen. Then she jumps up and practically lunges at me.

"Lucy! You're—you're here! You're back!" She hugs me and I awkwardly hug her back with one arm, the other still holding Plue. The waitress shuffles around, not sure what to do.

_Sorry_, I mouth at her. _Just a sec._

Pulling away, I giggle and say, "Hey Lisanna! Why are you crying?"

Even sobbing and furiously wiping her eyes, she looks adorably sweet. My chest twinges, but it's bearable. It's a good kind of pain, one that tells me I'm human and selfish even while being happy for my friend.

"Y-you know w-w-why!" she blubbers. "How c-could you j-j-j-just leave like th-that!"

"I sent you a letter, remember?" I rub her back to soothe her.

"It was stupid!"

"You're right," I agree. "It was. But I also called you later."

"But you wouldn't tell me anything!"

I gaze at her as she tries to stop her tears while hiccuping and glaring at the ground. It's a surprise to see her without Natsu. "Where's Natsu?"

She finally looks at me, right in the eyes. "Moping."

I laugh at that and suddenly I know everything is going to be fine. Maybe I won't get the happy ending I want; maybe there's still heartache in store for me, but these are the people who found me and gave me a home. I shouldn't be running from them. I should be here, in Magnolia, spending every possible minute with them.

So I hug her again and say, "Alright. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**...and that's a wrap!**

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


	9. finally

**Lost and Found**

* * *

**notes:** an epilogue! or rather, MY epilogue. :D this is what i PERSONALLY imagine would happen a year later. man it was kinda hard keeping the bride a secret till the end! so many times i wanted to reference a specific detail but i thought it would be way too obvious so i refrained. lol. lemme know what you think about this! i like it, but i don't love it, i guess. i wanted to write this from Natsu's perspective (but not first person because that's really expecting too much of me lol) so we could see his thoughts on everything. idk how well i did on that since i didn't want to be specific about the girl but hey i tried! sorry it's kinda short but i didn't wanna drag it out. i am considering a sequel because i know there were a lot of loose ends and not everyone wants to have to imagine there own resolutions (i know i like reading what the author really thinks) but i'm not sure yet. stay tuned though; i'll let you guys know if the sequel is a go in due time. thanks once again to everyone who read and followed and favorited and reviewed this story! it was fun and i definitely enjoyed it, and i hope you all did too! fell free to pm me if you have any questions or concerns or just wanna talk!

also MANGA SPOILERS cuz i can't help myself: council!gajevy is an actual thing squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

/_finally_

Natsu tugs at his starchy collar agitatedly, feeling more nervous and worried than he's ever been. Because this is it. Today is the day.

He is finally going to marry the love of his life.

As long as she doesn't get cold feet.

"Stop it, you're freakin' yourself out," he mutters to himself. "She's not gonna run away. She _promised_."

"You look like you're about ready to keel over," a calm voice snickers from beside him and he looks up in annoyance at Gray. His hands are stuffed deeply into his pockets to prevent him from stripping, but it doesn't seem to be that successful since he's already missing his jacket and his bowtie is gone too.

"Ice Princess," Natsu acknowledges.

"Flame Brain," Gray greets and then whistles. "Man, she looks _good_. Dunno why she's getting hitched to someone like you. We all know she looks better with me."

Natsu scowls. "Why did I ask you to be my best man again?"

Gray raises an eyebrow. "Who else would be willing? Not my fault your best friend's a _girl_."

"Speaking of, where is she? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's with the bride, of course. She's the maid of honor, idiot. Did you forget?"

"I didn't!" Natsu snaps. "Just 'cause she's the maid of honor doesn't mean she can't say hi to me!"

"Well," Gray smirks, "she's gotta keep the bride from panicking and running out on you."

"Shut up! She's not gonna run," Natsu hisses, pulling at his lapels and his omnipresent scarf.

"What, are you actually worried? Dude, I was just kidding. She's ecstatic back there. Says she can't wait for the ceremony to start so she can finally be married to you. Mavis knows why." He crinkles his nose in distaste.

"She is? Wait, of course she is, I knew that. How is she?" Natsu forces himself to take deep breaths.

"I just told you how she is, are you deaf?" Gray rolls his eyes.

Natsu groans. "Just go away. I can't deal with you right now. Go find your clothes or something." He waves his hand weakly and leaves Gray cursing and searching frantically for his clothes.

He's getting _married_. It's really hitting him now and he thinks he's starting to feel a little woozy, like he's on a train, all the suspense and anticipation making him sick, but he's determined to soldier on. He just needs to get through today and then he'll finally be married. Finally.

Mavis, he could hardly believe his ears when she had said yes and hugged him with tears in her eyes. If someone had told him when he first met her that they would fall in love and get married, he would've laughed and smacked the person upside his or her head for making up stories.

But here they are.

He should've known though. Someone like her, someone so kind and understanding and fierce and strong and vulnerable and trusting and charming and simply _perfect_—how could he not fall for her? How could he possibly resist?

People can call him dense all they want, but even he knows when his soul has found its other half.

She's his true love, his soul mate, his one and only, and he'll never want anyone else.

Erza stomps in and grabs him by the scarf, pulling him along behind her. "It's time, Natsu. Prepare yourself."

"Wait—Erza—hold on, I can walk!" he yelps as he stumbles behind her.

She ignores him and drags him into the church, which is already full to the brim with friends and family. He tries to smile at the familiar faces as he passes but Erza firmly yanks him and then practically tosses him onto the altar.

"Mavis, Erza, I'm getting married today," he groans, picking himself up and dusting off his tuxedo. "Can't you lay off the rough treatment for just one day?"

She gives him a look and he backs off. "Stay," she commands before disappearing.

He looks around at the people he's known and loved all his life and they smile at him, giving him thumbs-up when he waves. Everyone is in place for what's about to begin.

Suddenly, everyone quiets down and eagerly turns to face the door. Erza appears out of nowhere and quickly lines up with the other bridesmaids. Butterflies erupt in Natsu's stomach and it's all he can do not to double over and throw up.

_Oh Mavis. Oh Mavis it's starting. I feel sick._

His eyes meet with those of his best friend, the maid of honor, and when she nods at him encouragingly, he forces a jittery smile back. He can do this. He can do this. _He can do this_.

It begins.

He focuses his gaze back on the aisle, anticipating the first step his bride will take. He thinks he's ready but when the music starts, the petals fall, the doors open, and she's _there_—

He forgets to breathe.

Dear Mavis, she's _beautiful_. A vision in white, more gorgeous than anyone he's ever seen, and that includes Mira. There's an extravagant bouquet in her hands, the flowers spilling over her arms in an explosion of color. Her hair has grown out and is now piled atop her head elegantly, her veil covering her beautiful face with her beautiful eyes and her beautiful smile.

She's just so beautiful—and she's _all his_.

His chest starts to hurt and he realizes he has yet to breathe so he quickly gulps in air, his eyes never leaving the beauty walking towards him, step by step.

"It's happening," he whispers under his breath. "It's really happening."

It feels like an eternity until she finally—_finally_—arrives in front of him. She looks up at him expectantly but his mind is an empty cloud.

Gray jabs him in the side. "Your hand!"

"Oh, right!" Coughing a little with embarrassment, he quickly offers his hand and he thinks he can see her amused smile through her veil as she accepts it, placing her gloved hand in his. He helps her up the few steps, making sure she doesn't trip over her dress, and then she's next to him.

He really wishes he could see her face right now.

The minister clears his throat and begins speaking, but Natsu can't hear any of it. He can't stop staring at her, his hand still clutching hers tightly, and he has to keep reminding himself to breathe or else he'll ruin everything. He can vaguely see a pink blush on her cheeks as she nudges him and tells him to stop staring.

"I can't," he whispers back as quietly as he can so he doesn't interrupt the ceremony. "You're too beautiful."

The pink on her cheeks grows more prominent and he can't wait to rip that veil off of her.

Natsu is in a haze as they go through the vows, the rings, the "I do"s, until finally—_finally_—the minister announces, "You may now kiss the bride."

Grinning, he drops her hand and slowly lifts up the layers of tulle hiding her face. His breath hitches when she's finally revealed and her eyes are staring up into his with so much love and happiness that he can't move. So she rolls her eyes a little and kisses him instead.

Their friends and family are cheering loudly, all hugging and crying and roaring with congratulations, but Natsu can barely hear them. All he can register are her lips on his, her arms around his neck, her body in his embrace, and the thought that he can finally call her Mrs. Dragneel.

It's a blur after that but he somehow finds himself at the wedding reception, surrounded by food and music and laughter and all the people he cares about. Some people are dancing while others are just socializing, but he just wants to find his wife.

His _wife_. He likes the sound of that.

"Why hello there, Mr. Dragneel. You look a little lost."

He spins around and grins down at his wife—his _wife!_—before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "I was just lookin' for ya, Mrs. Dragneel. How ya feelin'?"

She smiles and hugs him. "Perfect. I like being Mrs. Dragneel."

"I like it too."

They smile at each other blissfully, in their own little world, until Cana raises her cup and calls drunkenly, "Hey, newlyweds! Get on the dance floor!"

Laughing, they make their way to the dancing couples and he twirls her around, admiring the way her eyes light up and the way her lips curve at the corners and the way her fingers grip him like she can't stand to be away from him.

He feels the same.

They melt into each other, swaying to the beat, smiling and kissing and talking and loving.

All too soon, Gray appears with a smirk and without a shirt, and asks with a playful little bow, "May I have this dance, Mrs. Dragneel?"

Natsu growls, holding her tighter, but she just laughs and pushes him away. "Of course, Gray. I'll see you later, Natsu. Go dance with your best friend."

He's sad to see her go but she's right: he should go greet his best friend. He looks around and weaves his way towards her when his eyes finally land on her. She's sipping on champagne, eyes wide and sparkling as she watches.

"What're ya doing here, all alone? Come dance!" He grins and puts her drink down, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Wait, Natsu! Ugh, fine." She rolls her eyes good-naturedly and places her hands on his shoulders as they move to the music. "So how's it feel to be married?"

Natsu chuckles and shakes his head. "Same as always, 'cept now I can call her Mrs. Dragneel."

She laughs with him. "Yeah, you two acted like a married couple anyway."

Natsu smiles until he notices the tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Confused, she blinks and a tear slides down her cheek. Her eyes widen in realization and she quickly dries them with her hands. "Oh no, nothing's wrong. Sorry, I'm just—I'm just so happy. for both of you. I'm happy that you're happy."

He hugs her. "I'm sorry—"

"No, don't apologize! What are you saying sorry for?" She shakes her head.

"Because you—"

"Natsu, stop." She looks at him sternly. "It's not your fault you didn't fall in love with me. I didn't confess to make you feel guilty. I just wanted the closure. You know that."

He nods and closes his eyes, thinking back to a year ago. She had burst into his room one day and declared, "Natsu, I'm in love with you." He had been flabbergasted, to say the least, but when her words finally sank into his brain, there was no doubt as to what his answer would be. He had known all along that it wasn't her.

"I'm sorry," he'd said softly and she had sighed and nodded expectantly. "I—I love L—"

"I know," she'd interrupted, surprising him again. "I've always known. But you better tell her soon, because she doesn't." She'd smiled then, through her tears, and said, "Don't worry. We'll always be best friends."

And that was that.

Their friendship had been slightly strained for a week or so, but they were best friends, and they pulled through, stronger than ever, as they knew they would.

He opens his eyes to find her smiling at him, the same brilliant smile he's known for years and will always love. He grins back and ruffles her hair before setting off to find his wife again. "You're right. Thanks, Lisanna."

* * *

© Copyright 2015 by The Siege


End file.
